


Salvaion's Fall

by Otaku_girl



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nolan verse, Other, Post-DKR, Romance, Threesome, Tom Hardy is just hot with anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_girl/pseuds/Otaku_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left for dead, Bane is taken to Arkham Asylum once The Batman has been pronounced dead. Unable to forget Talia, a young Doctor catches his eye as he rebuilds his strength, awaiting the right time to take action. But Bane isn't the only one with his eye on young Harleen Quinzel; Can Joker forgive Bane for intruding on his playthings - or has Bane re-entered his own hell on earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world passed by in a blur, filled with swirling lights and voices, the underlying pain throbbing, filling him, consuming him.

_Talia...Sweet, beautiful Talia...Why have you not returned for me? Has my failure disgusted you more than these scars?_

As the hours crawled past, thoughts of her filled his mind, filtering past the fire that ran through his veins. It felt as though every nerve was alight.

Thought of the glittering spark of light in his otherwise shadow-filled life tormented him.

Had the one pure, radiant person in his life always been so twisted? When had she changed from the sweet, innocent child, willing to reach out to a monster born from darkness, into the obsessed, bitter, selfish young woman who had been willing to destroy over a million lives to fulfil a dead man's last wish?

She had been his salvation, yet, where was she now? He had been willing to give her everything. The pain and fear of an entire city, brought to their knees by him – by his men. His face, his health, his loyalty, his life... his heart.

It took close to two days for the rescue teams to find him. Barely alive, lost in a haze of memories and pain. It had taken eight men to lift him into the back of the ambulance, a further eight with guns trained on him, despite his blood-soaked shirt, his broken mask, and his delirious state.

Pain raced along his nerves, hours bleeding into days, as they poked and prodded at his mask. A string of men in uniforms and suits came with questions and accusations. More than one had attempted to rip the IV from his biceps, to make him bleed.

Did they want him to beg for forgiveness? To give a reason? An excuse?

It wasn't until a nurse attempted to smother him with a pillow as he slept fitfully, that they finally decided what to do with him; Arkham Asylum.

It wasn't until the bars slid shut behind him, the all too familiar, metallic thud of metal meeting stone breaking through the haze that had clouded his mind for what felt like an eternity, that he was able to reach up, to attempt to fix his mask. They hadn't been kind enough to remove his cuffs.

From what he could feel, three of the connectors were damaged.

_Talia...why have you not returned?_


	2. Chapter 2

Unsteady, cold grey eyes surveyed the room. Leaning back against the wall, Bane watched his fellow inmates as they took advantage of their short allotted time within the communal area. Each seemed to be giving him a wide berth thus far.

'You will release my cuffs.' His mechanical voice had commanded smoothly, as the guards led him to the common room.

'I will, will I?' The guard sneered. Bane could feel the nightstick reverberating off of his back. From the guards sharp yelp of pain, he had attempted to strike him with some force. 'What the hell are you?'

Bane's eyes crinkled, the only outward sign of the smirk beneath his mask.  
'I am your salvation.'

The bars slid open, catching Bane's attention once more. His arms remained cuffed behind him. He would have to earn their release, apparently.

This will hinder reparations of my mask.

His common room privileges had been revoked, in favour of returning him to his cell for 23 hours a day, seven days a week.

The sound of heels clicking steadily across cold concrete echoed, momentarily drowning out the pain that still clouded his head.

Slate grey eyes coolly watched as the guards shifted from one foot to the other. He could see the one on the left – his finger twitching on the trigger. Would he give in to his rage, to his baser instincts, and shoot? Or would he remain ensnared by societies' expectations of him – restraint. Order. Rules.

Weak. Pathetic.

'That will be all, Tim, John. I will bang on the door if I need anything.'

Slowly, he turned his head to face the newcomer. Golden blond hair; rounded spectacles perched atop a small, upturned button nose. Carefully arched eyebrows. A white coat.

'Mr. Bane, isn't it?' She smiled at him in what appeared to be an attempt at warmth. His eyes focused on the subtle hint of mascara coating her eyelashes, the subtle yet clear, once spotted, rogue painting her lips.

'My reputation precedes me, I see.' Bane's steady, mechanical voice boomed throughout the room. Little more than a cell, he shifted in his seat, hands cuffed behind him as she took a step closer. He watched as she jerked. She had not been expecting his voice to sound so...inhuman.

'I am Dr. Quinzel.' Her smile faltered as she held her hand out to him, taking in his motionless form.

'Charmed. I would stand to greet you, were it not for these unfortunate decorations your staff deem necessary.' He lightly pulled on his restraints, highlighting to her his position, chained to his chair.

He saw her face change the moment she truly caught sight of his face. Her breath caught in her throat; her eyes shone. In fear? One hand reaching to cover her own mouth, as though by instinct.

'You have no need to fear me.' He stated, tilting his head to one side. 'Not yet.'

She coughed nervously, perching herself on the chair opposite him. 'I am here to start your treatment. All new inmates are given the chance to talk things over with one of the Doctors here...'

Snorting, Bane turned his head away, dismissing her. What could this foolish girl hope to achieve through speaking to him? He had more important things to concentrate on.

I must fix my mask. Leaving shall take little effort once it has been restored. Then I can find you, my Talia...

'Is it on right?'

Bane's head shot up as he was brought crashing out of his thoughts. 'Pardon?'

Dr. Quinzel took a step forward, then another, and another. She seemed to forget herself, forget her fear; her fingers fluttered, as though she wanted to reach out and touch. He hadn't even registered her standing.

I am slipping already. I cannot allow this to continue.

'Some of these tubes look different to the rest. Are they damaged? Shall I call someone to fix them?'

The silence between the two of them hung heavily in the air. A low, deep chuckle, mechanical and sinister startled Dr. Quinzel. Bane's shoulders shook, his body trembling as he was unable to contain his mirth.

Harleen glanced between Bane and the door. Perhaps she should have had the guard with the sedative stay after all...

'I do believe I shall like you, Dr. Quinzel.' Bane announced, his eyes crinkling the only sign of the smile lying beneath the mask. 'I shall allow you your attempts at 'analyzing me'. For now.'

He watched as she retreated to her seat, unsure of herself, fingers still clenching as though she wanted to reach out.

'Where shall we begin?'


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Quinzel had asked them to remove his cuffs after that first session. They had refused.

From what Bane could gather, she was merely a junior doctor, if not an intern. She commanded little respect amongst her peers –even less from his fellow inmates.

'They would respect you more if you spoke up for yourself, Doctor.' Bane's smooth, mechanical voice interrupted. Dr. Quinzel's stream of words trickled to a halt.

He watched as her slender fingers paused, a blond strand of hair twirled around her index finger.

'Huh?'

Orange encased muscles trembled, bulging against the cheap asylum uniform as Bane's body shook with laughter.

'For a woman who speaks so much, you have very little to say.' Bane smiled beneath the mask.

Rosebud lips, painted a deeper shade of rouge this time, pouted. Her pencil hovering just below her lower lip.

'Now Mr. Bane, that really isn't very nice.' Harleen sighed, straightening her skirt. 'We aren't here to talk about me.'

The minutes ticked by with only the hiss of Bane's breathing filling the dark treatment room. Eyes downcast, she appeared to be trying to collect her thoughts. 'It's been nearly a month, Mr. Bane. You haven't told me anything. Your behaviour hasn't improved. Your attitude to the guards has remained the same. We can't even consider letting you interact with the other inmates-'

'How would you have me act?' Grey eyes focused on her bent head. 'You have heard what they claim I have done. Do you think me capable of a change?'

Dr. Quinzel's head shot up. 'Claim? So you deny doing it, then?' The words flowed forth once more; her eyes alight with excitement.

'Deny?' He asked, tone even. His voice filled the room, larger than life.

_How can one woman be so innocent, so foolish, in place such as this? Why does she not cower before me, as so many others have before her?_

'Killing all those people, of course. If there is someone threatening you, someone out there that made you do this, we can, I mean, I can talk with the other Doctors. I could get you a lawyer, and-'

_So eager. So energetic. Like a child._

'You misunderstand, Doctor.' He spoke over her, his tone commanding silence. 'I deny nothing.'

Something twisted in his chest at the crestfallen look that flashed across her delicate features. Slowly, deliberately, he looked away.

_What is this foolishness? I must remain focused. Talia has not come for me. I shall go to Talia._

He clenched his hands.

'If you could just give me something, anything – I could get them to move the cuffs to the front.'

Bane blinked. What was she talking about this time?

'If you just showed a little progress, I could ask them. Again. But they won't listen to me as long as you remain silent. You understand that, don't you, Mr. Bane? You sound like an educated man.' Dr. Quinzel leant forward, her hand reaching out to rest on his knee.

'Do not presume that the familiarity exists between us to allow you to touch me, child.'

He watched as her chest stilled; he recognised that look of fear. Her heart would be in her mouth, her blood pounding in her ears, as she stared down the predator that she had dared attract attention to her.

'I-I-I' She stammered, withdrawing her hand as though burnt. She stood quickly, her back turned to him. 'I just thought you would be more comfortable.'

Her heels clicked across the cool concrete floor as she made her way to the door.

'Why?'

She paused, fingertips resting against cool steel.

'Because I'm your Doctor. It's my job to-'

Bane shifted in his seat, tilting his head to one side. 'Why Arkham?'

Slowly, wide blue eyes turned to look at him. No-one had ever asked her why before. 'Mr. Bane, we really aren't here to discuss-'

'I shall answer one of your questions, if you answer one of mine.'

'That really isn't very professional, Mr. Bane.'

A smirk curled across scarred lips, his damaged mask giving no hint. He knew he had her, the moment she took that first, hesitant step back toward him.

'Just Bane. I have no need for meaningless titles.'

Baby blue eyes traced his face, lingering on his mask.

'You may ask me one question. I will answer. Once you have answered my own.'

He watched as she gingerly took her seat. One stocking clad leg swung up to fold across the other; a shiny black patent stiletto bobbing nervously. Her gaze flicked up to his, before scuttling away like a frightened rabbit.

'I do not repeat myself, Doctor.'

'Ri-right. And then, you promise you will answer me? Whatever my question?' She flinched at the cold edge in his eyes.

'I am a man of my word, Doctor.'

'O-of course. I didn't mean to imply otherwise, Mr-ah, I mean, Bane.' A light blush spread across her pale cheeks. Bane chucked again. He had not found another so amusing since-

'Why Arkham?' Dr. Quinzel mused, her head falling back. Little did she realise what train of thought she had interrupted in the other man. 'I guess...it's because no-one thought I would make it.'

The silence stretched between them.

'You seem determined to make me break my own rule, Doctor.' Bane bit back his irritation at her blank look. 'For a woman who speaks so much, you have very little of true value to say.'

Her cheeks flared red. Lowering her head, she stared down at her hands, clasped in her lap.

_Useless child. How could I ever have thought she resembled even a shadow of Talia?_

'I mean, just look at me.' Her tone, hushed. A normal man would struggle to make out her words. 'All it takes is one look, and they've already written me off as another two-bit bimbo playing with the big girls. I just wanted to show them that I was serious, you know? I thought...I kept telling myself, throughout med school, _if you can just make a name for yourself, Harls, you can show them._ Arkham...' She trailed off, lost in thought.

_Even a child may have hidden depths._

'Gotta keep them guessing' She smiled at him. All he could do was stare. Unsure lips trembled, tilting at the corners. Weary eyes gazed back at him, showing the age of a woman far beyond her years.

_I do believe I have underestimated you, Doctor._

'Is it broken?'

Her words drew him out of his thoughts. For a moment, he struggled to understand what she meant.

'Your-' she motioned to her own mouth.

'That is your question?' He asked her, incredulously.

_Perhaps not._

She frowned, fidgeting on her chair. Before she could open her mouth, Bane spoke.

'It is...damaged.'

He raised an eyebrow at her as she blinked, clearly surprised at his candid answer. She opened her mouth to speak again. 'Ah, ah Doctor. We had a deal. A question for a question.'

The frustration in her eyes made his stomach flutter, his eyes shining with a smile no-one but he knew he had allowed to escape.

_Such a strange girl._

'Harleen.'

'Pardon?'

'My name. If...' She trailed off, unsure of herself. 'If I have to drop the Mister, you should drop the Doctor. It's only fair.'

'It is a title you have earned. Does your society not value such things highly?'

'It sounds as if you can't remember my name, calling me Doctor all the time! I keep looking behind me to see if one of the other Doctors has come in to watch our session or something.' She huffed, flowing at a loose strand of golden hair.

'You are a very unique young woman...Ms. Quinzel.'

Harleen's head shot up. A small smile broke across her lips. She laughed. He had never seen her look like that.

'Well, it's a start!'


	4. Chapter 4

 

Cool grey eyes watched her ruby red lips.

_Does she ever stop?_

Dr. Quinzel had seemed even more excitable than usual during their sessions over the past week. At first, Bane had found it amusing. His Talia had never spoken so freely around him, with such passion and animation. Even as a child, when she had first moved from her mother's side to huddle beneath his ratty bedclothes with him for warmth, no older than four or five, she had never shown such abandon with him.

His lips twisted, the small, exasperated smile falling, transforming into a scowl. Brow furrowed, he watched as her slim hands waved this way and that, gesturing wildly about something or other – in truth, he had tuned her out within minutes of their sessions start.

'One would assume that the point of these sessions were to ask me questions, Doctor, rather than to listen to you blather on for the entirety of our session.' The mechanical lilt to his voice did little to cover his distain. Ms. Quinzel was proving to be quite the disappointment. Just as she had caught his attention, she was once again proving herself unworthy.

Crimson lips formed a small o, carefully painted eyebrows drawing together as Harleen stammered to a halt.

'Are we going back to this, Bane? I thought we had moved past titles.' Fiddling with her forgotten clipboard, she straightened her glasses, an air of professionalism beginning to rise once more.

Bane's gaze remained unwavering, his arms folded across his massive chest. He never was quite sure what to do with his hands. Without his flank jacket to hand on to, he resorted to keeping them neatly tucked into his armpits. They had been removed a week to the day after his initial session with Ms. Quinzel. Not quite as quickly as she had promised, but the gesture of good will had been clear. She had impressed him – until this new-found bout of foolishness.

'What is his name?'

'What?' Glasses slipping down her nose, Harleen's mouth hung open in surprise.

Bane snorted. 'Of course. I had hoped I was wrong.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Harleen's voice rose in pitch and volume.

'We have been sat here for almost an hour, Doctor. You have yet to ask a single question, yet I have learnt more about...hair care and makeup and dieting than I would ever care to admit.'

Bane stifled a groan. Of course her useless prattle had filtered through, no matter how much he had tried to tune her out.

'I really don't think that's any of your business.' She snapped, clicking her pen shut. 'We are done for today.' Getting to her feet, she rose, approaching the door.

'I had thought you above such foolishness, Ms. Quinzel. I see you wish to prove me wrong.'

She stopped, palm resting on the cold steel door.

'You ok in there, Dr. Quinzel?' One of the guards – Jim – called.

'Fi-Fine, Jim. Tell Dr. Crane I will be extending my session with Mr. Bane today. I could do with another hour or so.'

Silence fell, uncomfortably filling both room and corridor.

'Are you sure that's such a good idea, Doc?' Jim's voice broke the silence.

'Are you questioning my methods, Jim?' Harleen's voice sounded firmer this time, more sure.

'Of course not. Sorry, Doctor Quinzel.'

Eyes closed, Bane listened for the sound of her smart black heels on the bare concrete floor. They may have decided to trust him without the cuffs, but apparently a furnished Doctors office – one with carpets, a couch and a desk, was still considered too risky by Arkam's senior staff.

_It brings to question how highly they value Ms. Quinzel's safety in comparison._

'Is it really that obvious?'

She sounded so lost, so unsure. None of her bravado or foolishness marred her words as she faced him. Head bowed, a few stray wisps of blond escaped their customary bun.

'You do seem more...talkative than usual. I had not thought that possible.' Bane's rumbling voice brought a small, half-hearted smile to her lips.

'I just don't know what to do.' She whispered, her back sliding down the dull grey wall. Knees pressed against her chest, she lowered her cheek, resting it against her stocking clad knee. 'I've never met anyone like him...'

'I am not sure I am the right person to speak of such things with.' Bane's thoughts flashed back to Talia. A month had passed since his sessions with Ms. Quinzel had begun, and yet still not word had been brought to him by his brothers on their leader.

'Have you ever been in love, Bane?'

His breath caught in his throat. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

'I mean really in love. Not a one-night stand, or a fling, or just dating or something. I mean really in love. Happily-ever-after stuff.'

'Is that your question, Ms. Quinzel?' He asked. Their game of a question for a question had continued on passed their initial session, much to Harleen's frustration. Bane could see that his insistence on it had warmed her to him as the weeks went on, despite her token protests.

Watery blue eyes rose to regard him. She looked to weary; so lost.

'Yes.'

 


End file.
